Band Battles
by JamesAndLily394
Summary: Hogwarts first Battle of the Bands! During the heat of the compitition could some unexpected people find a truce? Or maybe more?
1. The Anouncment

**Disclaimer: do we really have to go over this again? We all know that I don't own any of these characters... **

_For the first time ever, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_will be hosting a Battle of the Bands!_

_All students are invited to participate_

_Will be held on November 13__th_

_In the Great Hall_

_Please inform your Head of House as soon as possible_

_Sincerely, _

_Your Headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I re-read the notice for the fifth time. YES! Something that I can beat the Marauders at. I mean, they'll definitely be competing. Right? They always do this kind of stuff.

I dashed up the stairs and into the Girls Dormitory to tell the others. But when I got there, Alice and Emma were the only one in there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. "Right here" a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Dorcas and Hestia were standing in the doorway.

"We are entering the Battle of the Bands – and no objections Dorcas. And before any of you ask, I already have a song in mind. And yes Alice you will be in charge of our outfits" I said. I looked around the room and saw excitement on Emma and Hestia's faces, thoughtfulness on Alice's, and horror on Dorcas'. I had forgotten that she had stage fright but we needed as many people as we could get. Plus, she had a great voice.

"Oh come on Dorcas! You have a great voice!" Emma said, voicing my thoughts. Dorcas just nodded and went to sit on her bed.

"I got it!" Alice exclaimed we all looked at her confused. She sighed, "Our outfits", she explained we all nodded as she went to work, sketching in her notebook. We all gathered around her and watched as she sketched out a black dress with a gold band around the waist, a sweetheart neckline, thick spaghetti-straps, and a full skirt with layers of red fabric underneath.

"So what do you think?" she asked looking up at us.

"It's beautiful!" we all exclaimed.

"Now for the song…" I heard Dorcas mutter to herself quietly.

**A/N: Please review! And check out my other stories!**

**P.S. my other stories are o much better than this so don't judge me on just this one story**


	2. What Makes You Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP! My life will never be complete! :( **

**A/N: I just wanted to point out something. This story is going to take place in modern day time because the songs that I would like to use are from recent times. So if anyone has a problem with that, deal with it. Love ya!**

James POV

As soon as I saw the notice, I knew that this was just the chance that I needed. I would get Lily Evans to go out with me and this was just what I needed. I saw a flash of red hair dash up the stairs of the Girl's Dormitories and knew that she was going to be competing. I did the same and walked upstairs to the Seventh Year boy's dorm.

They were all there, Frank included. I went over to sit on my old bed (I now slept in the Head's Dorm with the beautiful Lily Evans).

"So are we competing?" I heard Sirius ask. I gave him a look that said _'of course we are you bloody idiot' _and he put his hands up, as if he was surrendering with a look on his face that clearly said _'well sorry'_.

"But that's not all" I said. I told them all my plan and they had to admit that it was pretty good. Remus, who was a little more into Muggle songs because he is a half-blood, made a list of some of the songs that Muggles were into these days and would fit into the requirements of our plan. We took our time deciding, but it was eventually decided.

Peter decided that he didn't want to perform, even after we begged him to. But he still refused. Oh well. We still had four people though. We started to assign parts and we decided to wear jeans and then we would each wear a different color shirt. Sirius proclaimed that he looked best in red and Remus was going to wear a dark blue one. Frank decided on black and I chose a light blue shirt.

Merlin I hoped this would work.

Lily POV

The weeks leading up to the Battle of the Bands flew by. Whenever the girls and I had time, we would rehearse. Even Dorcas was having fun helping Alice with the costumes. We all had jobs in order for everything to get done.

Alice, obviously was in charge of clothing with Dorcas assisting her in whatever way she could, Hestia and Emmeline were in charge of the song (assigning parts that added to each of our vocal strengths), and I was in charge of choreography (even though it couldn't be too elaborate because even though she could sing, Dorcas could not dance, even a life or death situation).

Finally, the big day was here. It was a Saturday, so we had all day to get ready. Alice had us up at 9:00 a.m. and she and Hestia immediately set to work. By the time we were all done it was two in the afternoon.

I looked in the mirror and I had to say that they had done a good job on my hair and make-up. They had let my hair fall in its regular curls and had pinned some pieces back. My make-up was done beautifully too. My eyes were a smoky grayish-silver color, just like everyone else's, and I had only a little blush on and some eyeliner and mascara. Finally, I had some lip gloss on. Everyone else looked similar.

We had an hour to do a short dress rehearsal and we used our time wisely. We walked into the Great Hall to see at least ten other groups. I sighed; I hope we were good enough to win this thing.

I guess we were the last group to arrive because as soon as we took our places at the Gryffindor table a stage appeared where the teacher's table usually was.

"Welcome" Professor Dumbledore announced to us all. "The professors and I are proud to present Hogwarts first Battle of the Bands!" His announcement was met with rounds of clapping from the audience.

"So, without further ado, let's begin! Would our first group please step onto the stage please." he announced. The groups were going according to House. Slytherin first, followed by Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, and then Gryffindor last. A group of Fourth Year Slytherins stepped up to the stage and I had to say that they weren't too bad.

A group of Sixth Years came up next, from Hufflepuff, followed by some Fifth and Fourth Year Ravenclaws. From Gryffindor though, there were a lot of groups, ranging from Second to Seventh Year. By the time it was the Marauders turn, at least four groups had gone already. A song started to play and I immediately recognized the song. I also immediately knew that we had our work cut out for us when they started to sing.

Sirius

_You're insecure_

_ Don't know what for_

_Your turning heads when you walk through the door_

Frank

_Don't need make-up_

_ To cover up_

_ Being the way that you are is enough_

James

_ Everyone else in the room can see it_

He said the next line looking straight at me

_Everyone else but you_

All

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_ But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_ You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful_

_ If only you saw what I could see_

_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_ You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful_

_ That's what makes you beautiful_

Remus

_So come on you got it wrong_

_ To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

Sirius

_I don't know why, you're being shy_

_ And turn away when I look into your eyes_

James

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_ Everyone else but you_

All

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_ But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_ You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful_

_ If only you saw what I could see_

_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_ You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful_

_ That's what makes you beautiful_

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (X2)_

All of a sudden, James was standing right in front of me.

James

_Baby you light up my world_

_ Like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_ And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

He held out his hand as the others sang the next verse.

All

_You don't know you're beautiful_

I gave him a small smile and put my hand in his. He grinned and pulled me towards the stage.

All

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

We climbed onto the stage and he twirled me around.

_ But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_ You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful_

I spun over to Sirius and Remus who both pecked me on the cheek quickly and then Frank did the same.

_If only you saw what I could see_

_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_ You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful_

_ That's what makes you beautiful_

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked me quietly.

_You don't know you're beautiful_

I nodded and he grinned and picked me up and spun me around and then pecked me on the cheek.

_That's what makes you beautiful_

"But we're still going to kick your arse" I whispered in his ear as the song ended.


	3. What Doesn't Kill You

**Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me. Hehe…. That rhymed! Also neither of these songs belongs to me either (What Doesn't Kill You or What Makes You Beautiful)**

**P.S. think of the girl's performance as the Glee version of What Doesn't Kill You (also the dresses that they are wearing in that performance are the same that they are wearing in the story)**

As soon as the applause for the boys ended (and there was a lot of it), the girls and I took the stage. I winked at James as he took his seat and he grinned. I took a deep breath and smoothed out my dress as I took my place and the music started.

Hestia

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

Lily

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd coming running back_

_Baby you don't know me cause you're dead wrong_

All

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger, stronger, just me, myself, and I _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stronger, stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Alice and Emma

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on, over you_

Lily

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swing_

_You tried to break me but you see_

All

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger, stronger, just me, myself, and I _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stronger, stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Dorcas

_Thanks to you I've got a new thing started_

Hestia

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

Alice

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me_

Emma and Dorcas

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

Lily

_In the end…_

All

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger, stronger, just me, myself, and I _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stronger, stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

(Lily – _Not alone…_)

_Stronger, stronger, just me, myself, and I _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Lily

_Not alone….._

As the song ended, I looked up at the roar from the crowd. They were all standing up and cheering and clapping. I grinned and turned around to look at the others who also grinning like idiots. I ran over to Dorcas and hugged her tightly and the others joined in.

We took our seats and James took my hand and squeezed it and I gave him a tentative smile. He smiled and we turned our attention to the stage where Professor Dumbledore was speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls let me introduce the winners of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's first ever Battle of the Bands is…" he paused and opened the envelope in his hands. "This was a very close competition today, the top two groups were separated by only three points. And your winner is…. the Seventh Year Gryffindor Girls!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and James leaned in and pecked me on the cheek and I blushed as Hestia and Emma pulled me onstage. Dumbledore handed me the trophy and me and Alice held it up as the Great Hall cheered so loud that I thought my ears would fall off. Everyone was cheering except for one section, and can you guess what section that was? **(A/N: Slytherin, obviously)**.

I scanned the crowd and saw that all the Marauders and Frank were cheering along with the crowd and I was probably grinning like an idiot right now but I didn't care. My original intention for entering this competition was so that I would kick the Marauder's butts, and that did work out, just not in the same way that I expected.

But that's just fine with me.


End file.
